1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hatch latching system, and, more particularly, to a hatch latching system for a slideable hatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bulk cargo carrying railroad cars often have openings along the top that are opened for the loading of materials and closed for transportation. Many bulk cargo railroad cars are utilized without any cover system. It is desirous to protect the materials carried in the interior of the railroad car from damage, which may be caused by weather or other environmental sources, such as particulate or biological material contained in the air. It is also desirous to prevent the bulk material from being dissipated by transportation due to the movement of air over the bulk material while it is in transit.
During the filling of the railcar, it is desirable to have the top of the railcar open so as to provide an easy way of loading the bulk material cargo from a delivering device, such as an overhead hopper. It is known to have railroad car hatches that are hinged and which are opened by releasing the latches on one side and pivoting the covers to the other side, thereby exposing a portion of the top of the railroad car so that the bulk cargo material may be loaded therein. It is also known to utilize latch systems that require the connection of the hatch to the framework or other structural elements surrounding the hatch. This is typically accomplished by having some portion extend from the framework to the hatch or from the hatch to the framework to engage in an interference type connection, thereby latching the hatch in place.
What is needed in the art is a hatch latching system that holds the hatch in position yet is easily released for opening or closing of the hatch.